Various thermal management systems have been developed which utilize synthetic jet ejectors. Such systems are advantageous in that they offer higher energy efficiencies, improved heat transfer, a reduced acoustical footprint, and lower levels of electromagnetic interference as compared to many conventional fan-based thermal management systems. Systems of this type are described in greater detail, for example, in U.S. 2006/0196638 (Glezer et al.), “System and Method for Thermal management Using Distributed Synthetic Jet Actuators”; U.S. 2006/0185822 (Glezer et al.), “System and Method for Thermal management Using Distributed Synthetic Jet Actuators”; U.S. 2007/0096118 (Mahalingam et al.), “Synthetic Jet Cooling System for LED Module”; U.S. 2007/0081027 (Beltran et al.), “Acoustic Resonator for Synthetic Jet Generation For Thermal Management”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,497 (Glezer et al.).